fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse
Jesse (ジェシー Jeshī, Jesey in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 24 years old. Profile Jesse attempted to save Est from Grieth, but was captured, and imprisoned at the Desert Fortress. Celica's party rescued him, and he joined them. After the war, he made his own nation in Grieth's land, and was joined by Saber and Kamui. He became known as the "Desert Mercenary King". In Echoes, it is revealed that several years before the game's events he rescued Silque from bandits. Personality Jesse is a superficial individual who enjoys life without restrictions. He is very flirtatious and often smooth talks women in Celica's army and often Celica herself. He is also quite a dreamer as shown in his supports with Saber. In-Game ''Gaiden'' Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |25% |40% |40% |20% |25% |0% |} Overall In Celica's route, she gains access to three Mercenary units: Jesse, Saber, and Kamui. When considering the three Mercenary units that Celica can obtain, they can generally be simplified into 3 types. Saber is the durable, defensive Mercenary, Kamui is the all-rounder Mercenary with even stats, and Jesse is the late recruit with the best base stats and growths making him the most dangerous. An optional, Pre-Promoted Myrmidon, Deen, is also available to recruit. Deen is best described as fragile and aggressive. Jesse can be considered a quasi Est Archetype, in that he joins a ways into the game and comes to you below your average party level. However, unlike Est, Jesse actually starts with better stats for his level than other characters of the same class. While Jesse's growths are very high, they are not quite as explosively high as Est's (Jesse having 190% total growth, and Est having 250% total in a game where the average is roughly 150%), but they are high enough where he will outshine characters of the same class. His starting level and stats should only be a little behind your current party, so giving him a sword and catching him up is perfectly feasible without any grinding. He is, overall, one of the strongest units available to Celica. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |39 |40 |40 |43 |39 |40 |} Growth Rates |40% |35% |40% |45% |55% |30% |0% |} Supports * Saber * Deen Passive Supports * Silque Quotes Gaiden Death Quote Echoes:Shadows of Valentia Recruitment Conversation Level Up * "I think even Mila's got a crush on me." * "Hrm... Am I losing my edge?" (1 stat up) * "Am I dreamier than usual today?" * "I've got my eye on all of you." * "Gonna say I'm already doing pretty good here." (Near stat capping) Class Change * "My body is your plaything, Mila." Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "You want it? You've got it." * "Yeah, I can handle this." (almost half health) Enemy Dodges Enemy does One or No Damage * "Thought you had me, huh?" * "Oof! Sorry, pal!" Being Healed * "Thanks." * "You're a lifesaver." Used Healing Item Critical Hit * "This one's gonna hurt!" * "We're done here!" * "What d'ya think of this?" Finishing Blow * "Here ya go!" * "You ready?" Enemy Defeated * "Nothin' to write home about." * "What? It's over?" * "Tie a bow on that one!" * "I looked pretty good, yeah?" * "Wait for me in Hell, buddy." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy Nearby Ally Below Half Health Summary Screen * "Heh. Easy as pie." Death and Retreat Quotes Ending Gaiden In the former territory of Grieth, he built a new country. Afterwards, he became known as the Desert Mercenary. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia After successfully founding a mercenary kingdom in Grieth's former land, Jesse then proved successful at ruling it. In times of strife, he worked with Alm to secure peace. Tales of his valor are told even now, in which he's reverentially called "the Steel Amidst the Sand." Trivia * The "Choose Your Legends" event of Fire Emblem Heroes revealed that he was 747th out of 791 with 43 votes, tying him with Grieth as the lowest scoring character of the Gaiden portion. Gallery Jesi.png|Artwork of Jesse from The Complete. JeseyFE2.gif|Jesse's portrait in Gaiden. Jesse.png|Jesse's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Jesse Village.png|Jesse's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters